Debra Morgan/Gallery
Images of Debra Morgan: Debra and Cactus.jpg|Dexter receives a cactus as a gift from Dexter Debra and Jacob Elway.jpg|Debra works for Jacob Elway as a private investigator Debra at work.jpg|Debra in her office at Elway Investigations Debra M.jpg|Debra returns to the shipping container where she killed Maria LaGuerta Debra and Dextra Morgan.jpg|Debra and Dexter on the Ricochet Rabbit Deby.png|Dexter tells Debra that he's working with Isaak Debra.jpg|Debra becomes suspicious of Dexter's actions Jenny.jpg|Debra and Elway consult with a client Phot.png|The Seven Headed Serpent Tableau Debra and LaGuerta at Mike crime scene.png|Debra and Maria LaGuerta 1341264218.jpg|Debra talks to reporters Sn.png|Debra tells Dexter that she hates him and she killed the wrong person Pollscenes801.png|Dexter tells Debra that she can't keep him away from her forever Dexter 801 0198-r.jpg|Debra in the Pink Motel Dex6.png|Debra tries to stop Dexter from killing Maria Dexter-8-18.jpg|Cassie's crime scene Screen-Shot-2013-09-23-at-10.32.37-AM-650x354.png|Flashback: Birth of Harrison Monkey in a Box.jpg|Dexter, Debra, and Thomas Matthews 2013-09-01 1931.png|Lt. Batista returns Debra's badge 2013-09-01 0236.png|Debra asks Dexter if he is the Bay Harbor Butcher Promo 703 1.png|Dexter, Debra, and Angel Batista S7 e2 p3.jpg|Dexter tells Debra that he feels the need to kill Promo 712 1.png|Debra at Hannah McKay's court hearing Helter Skelter.jpg|Debra asks Dexter if he's in love with Hannah Dexter episode 210.jpg|Debra and Frank Lundy Sunshine and frosty.jpg|Debra reacts to learning that Dexter is a serial killer Are you.jpg|Debra and Dexter set the church ablaze to conceal evidence DebraSea1Pic1.jpg|Debra waits for Dexter to arrive at an ITK crime scene DebS6Pic1.jpg|Maria LaGuerta and Debra MikeDesk.jpg|Debra with Joey Quinn, Angel Batista, and Mike Anderson in Miami Metro LouisGreenPic18.jpg|Debra and Louis Greene LouisGreenPic16.jpg|Debra with Vince Masuka, Louis Greene, and Mike Anderson LouisGreenPic7.jpg|Debra throws a housewarming party DebraS6Pic1.jpg|Dexter swears during a press conference DexterS6Pic3.jpg|The body of the Horseman, murdered by the Doomsday Killer DexterS6Pic2.jpg|Dexter is amazed by the Four Horsemen Tableau Bridget.jpg|Bridget aka Brandy, a prostitute Leftturnahead.jpg|Debra and Dexter eat dinner in his apartment Circleoffriends.jpg|The skeleton of Neil Perry's mother Debramorgan season3.jpg|In Season Three, Debra sports a shorter hair style DebraS1E2.jpg|Debra's uniform DebraS1E1.jpg|Debra works in Vice as a prostitute Debrapic.jpg|Debra knocks on doors, hoping to find a witness Debra1.png|Debra in a vegetative state due to a blood clot KidDex8.jpg|Family photo PumpkinPatch.png|Family photo taken at the pumpkin patch Frank Lundy and Debra are shot by a reporter.jpg|Frank Lundy and Debra are shot by a reporter Debra is promoted to Lieutenant.png|Debra is promoted to Lieutenant Debra pulls gun on Dexter after she witnesses him kill Travis Marshall.png|Debra pulls gun on Dexter after she witnesses him kill Travis Marshall Debra and Dexter wait to be called back to the church.jpg|Debra and Dexter wait to be called back to the church Debra after she killed Maria LaGuerta.jpg|Debra after she killed Maria LaGuerta Dexter kills Andrew Briggs in Debra's presence.png|Dexter kills Andrew Briggs in Debra's presence Brian overpowers Debra.jpg|Brian overpowers Debra Dexter stops Brian from killing Debra.jpg|Dexter stops Brian from killing Debra Debra and Anton Briggs.jpg|Debra and Anton Briggs Debra at home in her beach house.jpg|Debra at home in her beach house Debra and Harrison.jpg|Debra and Harrison Dexter tries to convince Debra to let him kill Speltzer.jpg|Dexter tries to convince Debra to let him kill Speltzer Debra confronts Ray Speltzer.jpg|Debra confronts Ray Speltzer Debra with criminal, Andrew Briggs.jpg|Debra with criminal, Andrew Briggs An intoxicated Debra.jpg|An intoxicated Debra Debra and Elway set up a sting.jpg|Debra and Elway set up a sting Debra tracks Hannah to the Keys.jpg|Debra tracks Hannah to the Keys Debra questions Arlene Shram.jpg|Debra questions Arlene Shram Category:Galleries Category:Images of Debra Morgan Category:Images of Characters Category:Indexter Category:Images